


The Curious One

by Skies7536



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars jedi knowledge
Genre: Cadets, Clone Wars, F/M, Jedi knowledge, Post-Episode: s03e01 Clone Cadets, Training, name day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: A Clone Cadet seeks out knowledge about the Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

On the stormy planet of Kamino, millions of clones are bread and trained to fulfill their destiny to fight and, if necessary, die in service to the Republic. This is what was expected of them, and they were programed with this knowledge since before their first breath. They were quickly flash trained and immediately tested for their placement within the GAR, but one clone youngling was different, and had a more curious mind.  
CT – 99- 8247 was newly created and had only started his intensive training, but his earliest memories sparked an insatiable curiosity about the Jedi.  
What made them unique? How could they move things with their mind? How could General Shaak Ti know he was observing her when he was so skillful at camouflage? Finally, he had built up the courage to ask her.  
“Um…General? I've…uh…”  
“What is it, Cadet?”  
The Togruta towered over him, making him feel insignificant. He wanted to just say, ‘Never mind.’, and run and hide, but he knew his batchmates would tease him mercilessly and saddle him with an awful name that would follow him the rest of his days.  
“I…uh,” he took a deep breath and spit it out, “I want to know about the Jedi. How –”  
“What do we have here?” Bric, a fearsome, Siniteen, trainer turned to scoff at the young Cadet, “You think you are Force sensitive do you?”  
“No, Sir!” CT-99-8427 stiffened in straighter attention, if that were possible, “I just want to know, Sir!”  
“Know what?” The trainer smirked as he bent down to stand nose to nose with the Cadet.  
‘Karkin' bantha cheese curd, his breath stinks.’ The Cadet winced slightly, but stood his ground.  
The General smiled slightly and regained her stoic demeanor as the Cadet continued, “I saw a Jedi do some amazing things, and I just want to know -"  
“That's none of your concern, Cadet.” The trainer barked, “What is your designation?”  
“CT – 99 – 8427, Sir!”  
“An anomaly. I think.” The Siniteen stepped around the nervous Cadet, inspecting him, “Maybe he should be reprogrammed, General. Get this corrected before his next growth cycle.”  
The Cadet gulped, knowing that he would no longer be himself after such a treatment.  
“That will not be necessary, Bric. A curious mind is not a fault.” Shaak Ti approached the Cadet putting herself between him and the trainer. “Have his chart sent to me,” she kindly looked into the Cadets bewildered eyes, “and I will consider your request, CT-99-8427."


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadet 8427 suffers a tormentor.

Days have gone by and cadet, CT-99-8427, was beginning to wonder if he was remembered at all. He continued with his training, with the exception of a few honest missteps which was quickly noticed by his older batchmates. After a grueling work out of running and obstacles along a large track, the cadets were waiting for their trainer to return.

“Hey, 99-8427, you hear from the General yet?” Teased a rowdy batchmate as he slugged 8427 in the arm, “You’re name should be Klutzy. Always tripping over stuff, making mistakes.” tripping the smaller 8427, “Oops, Klutz…”

“Stop calling me that.” The smaller cadet snarled, fists clenched.

“Oh, I know…how about Useless. As in, as Useless as ol’ 99 over there.” The Cadet’s tormentor smirked jabbing his thumb toward the deformed clone janitor as he picked up towels left behind by the boys.

“Knock it off, Mouth.” Said another cadet as he pushed the other aside, “You were small once.”

Mouth laughed and jogged to meet up with the others, “Later, Smalls.”

“I don’t need you to stand up for me, Paythor!” 99-8427 pushed the larger cadet angrily.

His batchmate chuckled and ruffled the smaller cadet’s hair, “You know Mouth. He’s an ass.” Placing a hand on 8427’s shoulder, “I can’t believe you had the guts to talk to the General. She’s a legend.”

“Paythor!” shouted the trainer from across the yard, “Get over here!”

99-8427 started to follow, “Not you.” The trainer waved, “Clean up. You’re done for today.”

“But -“

“What!” growled the trainer, “I know I don’t have to repeat myself.”

99-8427 stood in silent attention as the trainer and the other boys left. Filling up with pent up rage, 99-8427 ran several laps around the track before slowing breathless at his starting point. Adult clones were filtering in for their workouts, as the cadet walked to the tracks edge. Ol’ 99 continued with his mundane duty, sweeping the floor.

“H - Had a bad day?” Ninety-nine asked quietly.

“Saw that huh.” Said 8427 as he kicked a trash can tipping it over scattering garbage, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“No…no it’s not.” The Cadet picked up his mess, “I’m so angry. All the time.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Ninety-nine smiled, his best crooked smile, “Frustrated, most definitely.”

“I hate that I’m so clumsy. I’m deficient.”

“No -”

“I’m going to be reprogrammed.”

“No, cadet. You are not. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re just young is all.”

The cadet huffed, “I’m an idiot.”

“You know that is not true.”

“But…” the cadet sighed, “I don’t measure up.”

Remembering who he was talking to, 8427 sat defeated on a bench, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be cadet. I’m not.” 

Every clone knows of Ninety-nine. One of the first attempts in their design, labeled defective, and deficient, he was not treated with much care or respect by many of his younger brothers, yet he was always patient and kind. Ninety-nine was surely to be destroyed if it weren’t for the Republic taking a more active interest in their investments, sending General Shaak Ti to Kamino to oversee the training of the clones.

“See the adults out there? I can tell you, more than half felt the same as you do now.” 99 leaned on his broom, watching his younger brothers run the track, “They all have different skills and abilities, but they found their way. Many of them are still searching. Even the older ones. You’re not alone cadet.”

“But, my mates…”

“They’re just jealous because you can see what they cannot. You’re a bright Cadet 99-8427. Your skills will improve. I have no doubt.”


	3. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cadet's first lesson

Cadet 99-8427 had spent the day in the library studying for his first aid, and tactical classes. He had also found a bit of “light” reading about the Jedi. He continued to walk toward his dorm, taking the long way around to avoid any confrontation with Mouth, a troublesome batchmate. He continued to read the articles he collected about the Jedi, not thinking that he found himself in the far side of the Clone living quarters near the Kaminoan work stations.  
“Are you lost, Cadet?” 8427 looked into the gigantic grey eyes of a young Kaminoan.  
“No, Sir. Just got preoccupied is all.”  
“Preoccupied?” The Kaminoan blinked, “Too preoccupied to realize where you are going? Not very focused for a clone. What is your designation?”  
“Seether Lan, don’t torture the Cadet.” A Clone Doctor interrupted, “He's here for an appointment with the General.”  
“Yes, Doctor Wyn.” The Kaminoan turned gracefully and glided toward the near by lab.  
The Cadet feels a hand on his shoulder, looking up he sees the well-known clone Doctor Wyn, one of the legendary defenders of Kamino. “Stay sharp, Cadet. Don’t need to bring any unwanted attention to yourself.”   
The doctor, now in his late forties, was a hair taller than the other adult clones, still young looking except for a few streaks of silver hair at his temples, and gracing the chin of his closely trimmed goatee. The Cadet noticed that the doctor limped slightly as they walked toward the botanical gardens.  
“Are you hurt, Sir?”  
“Still in recovery.” The Doctor winced slightly, “The last battle was…” He looked into the concerned eyes of his young charge and managed a sad smile, “Here we are.”  
The door opens into the beautiful gardens containing every known healing plant in the galaxy.   
General Shaak Ti turned toward them as they entered. “Doctor, thank you for bringing him.”  
“Not a problem, General. He was wandering while reading.” The doctor gave the Cadet a gentle shake, “Gotta learn to multitask, kid.”  
“Doctor, I have a new balm for you. I believe it will help.” She holds out a small tin for him which he accepts.  
“Thank you, General. See you around, Cadet.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
The Cadet slowly turns, looking up at the General.  
“I know you have many questions, Cadet, but first thing's first.” She walks toward the clearing of flowering trees and sits on the ground. She gestured for him sit next to her. Cadet 8427 sits next to her, placing his data pads next to him, folding his legs under him, following her lead.  
“You are unsettled.”  
“Unsettled…Mam? I don't know how else to be.”  
“This is your first lesson. Meditation clears the mind, calms the senses. It prepares you for deeper understanding, and helps with stress.”  
The cadet squirms trying to sit up straight.  
“Take a deep breath.”  
The Cadet takes a breath and lets it out quickly.  
“Take a deep breath and hold it.”  
The Cadet quickly takes in a deep breath and holds it.  
“This is also a technique for technical breathing. It will help you with marksmanship. Breath out slowly.”  
The Cadet breaths out quickly, gasping for another breath.  
“Again.” Said the General as she slightly exaggerated her own breath to show him, “Inhale…hold…exhale.”  
The Cadet copies her.  
She closes her eyes, “Again.” She senses that he is catching on, gaining calm.  
The cadet opens an eye looking at her, “General?”  
“Yes?”  
“How do you meditate without going to sleep?” he askes stifling a yawn.  
The General smiles slightly, “Practice.”


	4. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cadet gets his name.

Over several days of studying under General Shaak Ti, Cadet 8427 had improved in his regular trooper training, and had even taught his new found techniques to some of his willing batchmates, much to their Trainer’s dismay. However, Bric had to admit, it did improve their overall scores considerably.

General Shaak Ti and the Cadet had been training with staff training and hand to hand combat that the normal training curriculum did not provide.

“General?” the cadet pants as he pushes another attack back and attempts to trip his opponent.

“Yes?” The Togruta easily evaded the tactic and countered.

“What is the Force?” The cadet blocked her strike and jumped back.

The General smiles slightly recognizing his subtle way to ask of a break. She holds up her staff and bows. To his relief, the cadet does the same. Shaak Ti sets her staff on its stand, as the Cadet does the same. She then sits on the ground and waits for her student to hydrate himself, she then motions to the Cadet. The Trooper Cadet wipes his face with a towel and sits in front of her squirming with excitement.

“The Force, is an energy field created by all living things.”

“I am creating the Force?”

“Yes, all living things. It binds us all together, and when we die, we loose our conscious self and become one with the Cosmic Force.”

“Then we all join the Force when we die? Even clones?”

“You’re a living being aren’t you?”

The cadet shivers, “I’m don’t think I like the idea of losing one’s self.” The Cadet notices his teacher entering into a meditative state. He takes a few cleansing breaths and does the same.

Meditation was always a challenge for the Cadet. His mind always wondering, questioning. He opens an eye, looking at his teacher.

“General?”

“Yes?”

“Am I force sensitive?” He asks quietly.

“What makes you think that?” The General opens her eyes looking at her student. She stands, stretching into a slow motion unarmed combat exercise. The cadet does the same.

The young cadet shrugs, “Just wonder ‘in.” He follows her fluid motions and stops when she does. 

“All living things have some connection to the Force, but no young one, you are not Force sensitive.”

The cadet bites his lip, and stops his exercise to face her, “Then…why are you training me?”

The General stops and slides her hands within the arms of her robe, “You still want to learn don’t you?”

“Yes! Of course, it’s just…”

“Cadet, you have a curiosity about the Jedi and the Force that no other clone has exhibited. You understand what these teachings mean and you can relay knowledge to others. Not even Commander Wyn, talented as he is, never shown such an interest. I sense a great change coming, and I believe you may be of help. In fact, I have a name for you to consider, if you would like.”

“Yes, please!”

“What do you think about Fathom?”

“Fathom? Fathom…yes, I like it.” He gives her a tight hug, but stands at attention quickly, blushing at his lapse of protocol, he clears his throat, “Thank you for giving me my name.”

The general smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I am going to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple. I have arranged for you to come with me. Pack some things.”

Fathom grins, “Yes, Ma’am!”


	5. Trip to Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fathom's first trip off Kamino.

Cadet, CT 99 – 8427, Fathom, looked outside the shuttle’s window to the bustling, massive planet of Coruscant. To his knowledge, he is the only clone cadet to ever leave Kamino to study at Coruscant, let alone a Jedi temple. Every fiber of his being felt electric with curiosity and wonder as he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked about the shuttle. The constant, rapid movement of vehicles, and people of every species was slightly overwhelming to his young clone senses. 

General Shaak Ti continued to calmly read her data pad as her student silently moved from one vacant seat to another in excited anticipation. He had memorized many maps and buildings schematics at the encouragement of his General. To see the city in real life solidified his training.

A sudden increase in altitude caused the young clone to slam onto the floor, but as quickly as he fell, he got up and sat in a seat, grinning at his General as he fastened his seatbelt until they landed at the Jedi Temple.

Fathom grabbed his backpack and followed his General off the landing platform where they were met by Jedi Master, Windu.

Shaak Ti respectfully bowed her head in greeting, “Master Windu.”

“Master, Shaak Ti, it’s good that you have come at such short notice. The battle is going poorly and your input on the situation is greatly appreciated.

Of course, anything I can do to help.” General Shaak Ti turned toward the Cadet, “May I present my student, Fathom. He will be studying here for a few days while we confer.”

Fathom looked up at the Jedi Master in quiet admiration. From what he has read of the Jedi, Windu was one of the most powerful heads of the Jedi Council.

“Pleased to meet you sir.” Fathom said, as he stood at attention, he bit the inside of his cheek as his greeting was a little more enthusiastic, and childish, than he had planned.

Windu looked down at the young clone and gave a slight nodded of acknowledgement. Fathom could not tell if it was a look of respect or indifference.

“A clone? Clones are not force sensitive.” Windu looked slightly puzzled, “If you wanted to teach, I would have assigned a suitable Padawan for you.”

“There is no need.” Shaak Ti responded as she placed her hands within the sleeves of her robe, “The Jedi need an advocate within the Trooper ranks. Out of all the clones, I sense he will be a great asset with the moral issues we have between the troopers and their Jedi even before the unfortunate disaster at Umbra.”

“Hmmm.” Windu pondered, “A clone, Jedi, advocate.” Windu turned toward Shaak Ti, as they communicate through the Force, ‘Are you sure that is necessary? After all, they are created to fight.’

‘In most cases I would agree with you, however I sense the higher functioning clones are questioning the wisdom of their Jedi as they mature. Their experience and knowledge is invaluable and not easily replaced. It is my belief that Fathom can convince them that their cause is just.’

Windu tilts his head in a small nod, “You know the clones better than anyone. If you feel if is necessary, I will back you.” Windu glances at Fathom, “He is too young isn’t he?”

“He is quite young, but he retains knowledge well. His next growth cycle will begin soon. I believe he will be ready for service within the year.”

Windu and Shaak Ti turned and walked toward the temple as Fathom followed from a respectable distance.

The Jedi spoke allowed very little in his presence, knowing that they could communicate within the Force, Fathom understood, what he could hear was at a need-to-know basis. After all, ‘Good soldiers follow orders.’


End file.
